tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
While the Cat's Away
Log Title: While the Cat's Away Characters: Blockade, Spike, Vortex Location: The Rollout Bar Date: October 14, 2018 TP: Ghost in the Machine TP Summary: Spike runs into Blockade and Vortex while the two Decepticons are out drinking, and hears some interesting rumors. Category:2018 Category:Ghost in the Machine TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 15:50:51 on Sunday, 14 October 2018.' Blockade sits at the bar, drinking a light mixed drink and talking to anybody who'll come chat. Vortex is drawn to liquor like a stunticon to a can of turtle wax. "Drinkin time." He says, looking at bLockade. "So big guy. Sad drinkin? Happy drinkin? Drinkin drinking?" Blockade gives a wave to the Combaticon. "Jus' friendly drinkin'. Me and whoever wants to pull up a seat." Vortex comes over. "Sweet. You buyin?" he asks. Blockade huffs a laugh. "You think I got the shanix for that? I've got grunt's wages." Vortex chuckles. "Me too me too." he moves to get himself some cheep enerex. "So how ya dooin?" Blockade grins. "I got a drink and I'm not bein' shot at," he says. "That's pretty good. Give me a target to practice on, and it'd be even better, but I think this isn't really the place for it." He's sitting at the bar, bulky form carefully wedged onto a stool. "Did you hear about the duel?" Vortex blinks. "WHat duel you're gonna have to be more specific..." well they are cons. They do fight a lot. He sits back with an enerex in hand. He has no mouth. How is he going to drink it? Spike is near the outside. He's in his eco-suit, mainly because of some heated conflicts outside. He speaks into his communicator. "Ok, so when is the storm going to pass?" He hears the reply. "That long!" He sighs "No...there's nothing you can do. I'll meat you guys back at the base." He walks in, hoping to see another Autobot. Spike mumbles under his breath "Seven hours before I can even leave, awesome." Blockade whews. "You haven't heard, then? Soundwave and Nightbird!" He pauses to take a drink, warming to his topic and not even noticing Spike. "I guess Soundwave got fed up with the crazy stuff people do, you know? He decided he'd try to make an example of Nightbird. But it didn't turn out that great for him." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Vortex chuckles. "Awesome. So she take his spark and eat it? That'd be cool." so much for team loyalty. "Course megsy would be mad. He kinda likes the old tapedeck for whatever reasons." He looks at Spike. "Hey did you say theres a storm outside? Awe-soome! I should totally go find it when we're done here." Spike stands near Vortex. He doesn't run away. But he doesn't exactly move either, almost paralyzed with the fact that he's in a room with Decepticons, and no backup. He gulps and merely nods. Blockade hehs, then looks down to see where Vortex's attention has gone. That might be a tiny shrug as he looks away again, or maybe he's just shifting on his perch. "Well, I didn't see her eat his spark, but she did kick him in the head and run him though. Right in the chest." Blockade taps his own. "Sounders went down hard. They're sayin' he's dead." Spike blinks, trying not to be surprised at Blockade's remarks. Soundwave dead? The Autobots would LOVE that information. But wait, are they just feeding me bogus information so I can tell the Autobots that Sounders is dead, when in reality, he most likely isn't?" He continues to mutely observe the Decepticons. Vortex motions a seat next to him. Hes friendly today it seems. "Hey, Spike. Come join us. They might have somethin' for you to drink here.I dont know. What do you get drunk off of anyways?" he blinks at Blockade. "No way man. Dead-Dead? What side are you on? This a good thing or bad thing?" he thinks. "Man no wonder the coms have been quiet. I bet the tapes are having kittens." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Blockade nods. "That's what I heard. Saw her grab him by the faceplate and drag him off, and haven't heard from him since." He takes another drink. "I dunno who that leaves in charge right now. Screamer's been off doing his own thing for a while. Maybe Nightbird'll take command? I dunno." Vortex pauses. "That might be good might be bad. Hey. we should test it. What would really make m' mad if we yelled it over the coms?" A slight frown comes across Spike's face. No way in hell would he spend time with a Decepticon unless they'd want to defect. But at the same time, he doesn't want to give these Decepti-creeps the satisfaction of turning around and hauling aft back to friendlier spaces. He clumps toward a seat - reserved for the smallest of the minibots and minicons. But the effort is somewhat labored. Finally, he has to activate his arm thrusters to 'hover' on a chair. Once he gets to the chair, he nods a silent acknowledgement to Vortex. He looks around and says "Pretty sure bourbon or vodka isn't here. But I'm fine." Spike shakes his head in dismay at Blockade's description. These guys are so barbaric. Is violence the only thing these guys know about? Blockade pauses, thinking. Okay he does know ONE thing that would make Soundwave mad if it were yelled out to everybody, but he's supposed to keep that a secret. Finally, he shrugs. "I mean, you're probably better at coming up with that kind of thing," he tells Vortex. He pauses to give Spike a wave. "An organic in a hard shell. That's clever." Spike 's sans protective helmet. He looks at his suit. "It's just for protection, and oxygen for a few places." Vortex knows he is. But if Blockade yells it hes gonna get killed not him. "Its cute isnt it? You know command structure's been falling apart. This shouldnt really surprise me. Hey. Maybe if the shillex start bouncing we could find work elsewhere?" he looks to Spike. "Whats ole Op payin these days?" Spike looks at the entrance, hoping an Autobot will come in. But after a few moments where no one comes in, he turns around and looks darkly at Vortex. "Well, for one thing, he's not trying to enslave our entire population and drain our planet dry." He leers at Vortex "You'd be surprised at how far that goes with us humans - just a pledge of not hurting us or enslaving can be enough to earn our loyalty." Spike thinks to himself for a moment "shut up, stop mouthing off to him, he was nice enough to offer you a seat, and now you're talking smack WITHOUT backup? Are you honestly trying to get yourself killed?!" Blockade blinks. "Really? See, I got told by some other little guys like you that we could impress you guys into bein' loyal by blowing up some buildings." He shakes his head. "Can't be that easy." Spike looks at Blackade "Well, first, humans aren't a monolith. But I'm guessing there are some who feel that way. Some right now who have taken over the land where I live - they're called Cobra." He looks at Blockade, "But I assure you, that view represents a very small percentage of humans." Spike looks at Blockade and Vortex and gulps "But you're serious? Soundwave's really dead?" Blockade nods solemnly. "So far as I know. Poor mech. He'd been doing the work of three ever since the Dominicons busted in on Trypticon. Not a moment's rest. And now this." Vortex pauses. "That dont sound like cash to me. I mean. I got nothin' against your race or your planet. I was rebuilt there you know. Guadal Canal, 1985. I fell in love with yourr world seeing my first F5." he giggle.s "Those storms. We have NOTHING like them here. They are freakin' Amazing. And I can be all protect the world for the right price. Especially if this decepticon thing is finally imploding." he says like hes been expecting it for years. "I met a cobra human once. He had the .Most. Awesome. Chopper." his mind is pingponging. This con must be ADD or something. "LEmme check. Soundwave'd get real pissy if we insulted megatron right?" he pauses and does his best REALLY bad soundwave voice imitation. "He'd be all "Show respect to your superiors COmbaticon and Use this frequency for business and assign me something stupid right? Lemme try it." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Hey. Why hasn't old buckethead been around?" Spike nods and sits passively at Vortex's comment. But he's finding it hard not to grin at Vortex's impersonation. That does sound a lot like Soundwave. Spike looks at Vortex and says matter-of-factly "I do remember that, Vortex. I also remember when you guys came back after you were banished, you almost plunged the Earth into the sun. It's kind of hard to admire nice choppers and fighter jets when your planet nearly disintegrated into the sun." Blockade finishes his drink and slides over the empty cube for a refill. He hmms. "You might have to be more specific, there," he comments to Vortex. "That could describe a lotta mechs." Must be referring to something over their radio. Spike lectures Vortex a bit. "And you shouldn't be hanging out with Cobra. They may say they want you as a partner, but I can guarantee they will eventually try to double-cross you." Blockade huhs. "I wonder who they'll talk to now that the blue guy's gone? They called him up specifically last time." <> Bludgeon says, "That slur could fit several in our faction." Vortex tilts his head. "We all get cranky when we wake up. Onslaught? Well he gets all push the Earth into the Sun. Once he tried to merge with a dead guy..." he says. "Well I tried one. Bludgeon's still about so.. your turn." he says. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "See Im testin something." <> Bludgeon says, "And that is?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I hear a rumor that ole' Soundwave was offed by Nightbird. by this time he'd be all Vortex stop using this comm for personal conversation or something else I am a drone I have no social life like right? And hes not shutting me down. Which means. The rumor. Might be right." <> Bludgeon says, "or he as more important things to do. The same sort of things you should be doing." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "I have very important things to do thank you very much!" Spike turns around and looks at the door. A few moments ago, he was hoping Optimus Prime or Prowl or Hot Spot would come in. Now, he'd be cool with Beachcomber or even that insufferable mope Huffer, but still, no rescue. He lets out a slight, disappointed sign and looks ahead. Blockade ers. "I'm happy being at a bar and not in a brig," he says to Vortex. "And with Bludgeon around, he's the kind of super warrior code type that might decide that cutting off heads is better discipline than the brig." Vortex pauses. "Well that should have done something. But nope. Do you know what this means?" Blockade pauses. There's no way that kind of sentence, uttered by a combaticon, can end well. <> Bludgeon says, "then do them." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yes sir hahahaha. Yes sir." <> Bludgeon humphs. Spike continues to listen passively to Blockade and Vortex's discussion. He shakes his head in dismay at this 'Bludgeon' character. See, THIS is why the Autobots are so much better than the Decepticons - even such "non-crazy" Decepticons as these two. Executing troops? For discipline?! Blockade hums. "Well, it means that I'm on my own when it comes to buying drinks for the time being. But nobody's around to tell me not to. So, some good, some bad." Vortex thinks everyones like that. He realyl doesnt know better. Hes a combaticon. "Thats exactly what it means. No ones around to tell us.. anything." Spike gives a nervous smile. These guys are REALLY talking his ear off right now. This is some great stuff to bring back to the Autobots. But it seems like the more they talk, and the more gold they reveal, will they actually LET him go back home? Or has he fallen into the "we've told you too much?" realm. Spike clears his throat and gestures uncomfortably to Vortex and Blockade, saying to the barkeep "I've got their next ones..." Seasoned diplomat Crosscut has given a stipend to Spike, for diplomacy. If there's a chance to loosen the lip of any tight-lipped Decepticon wannabe defector or a different race like a Nebulon, Crosscut knows that energon, like alcohol, is an excellent tool to gain favor. Vortex nods "Thank you man. Whatever he can drink is on me too. I am. That. Nice." he knows Spike probably cant drink anything so his shillex are safe. "So um yeah um. what were we talking about theres a bad storm right?" he did miss half the conversation topic but maybe this chopper has attention problems. "Lots of winds... acid rain?" Spike looks over at Vortex and Blockade. "So...I guess I'll be on my way?" Spike nods, "Not necessarily rain, but just a lot of electrical interference and disruption." Blockade hehs. "All the more reason to stay somewhere nice and warm where the engex is good quality." Spike is hoping a full drink for both of them will make them content enough to not follow him outside back to Autobot base, but most importantly, provide a short moment of goodwill that will actually allow both of them to leave. Vortex pauses. "Disruptions? Electrical interference? Why. Am. I here?" he looks to the storm. "I should be so flying in that!" Spike gulps and tries to say something that Blockade will find entertaining. "Huh...yeah, you've got a point. But engex just destroys me. And I don't mean like 'cheap tequila' destroys, I mean, it would literally destroy me." Vortex runs out the door to go find that storm! Blockade peers down at Spike, stool creaking under him in protest. "Yeah, I'd heard you guys can't drink it. Weird." He waves at Vortex. "Have fun." Spike smiles slightly as Vortex leaves. At least with Blockade, he's slow enough that he could maybe outrun him. He looks up at Blockade. "So...are you primarily on Cyb'tron, or do you like go to other planets?" Blockade takes a sip from a fresh drink. "Me? I've been to your Earth once. Other than that, just here." Spike nods. He clears his throat "How old are you?" He adds "I'm like 47, but thanks to a few 'weird' time-reversal things, I guess I'm in my early 30s." Blockade takes time to think that over, sipping his drink. "Well, I guess it depends on how you count. I came online a few hundred vorn into the war, but I got put into stasis when the energon crisis got bad. Non-essential personnel, and all that. So it depends on if you think time in a pod figures into it or not." Spike nods. Timelines still blow his mind away. In many Transformer circles, Blockade's still a young pup. But to human history, his lifespan pretty much encapsulates human history. He gets up and activates his arm thrusters to hover down. He looks up at Blockade. "Well...it was nice meeting you." Blockade nods. "Sure." He smiles. "Thanks for the drink." Spike heads out he has a whole plethora of information to tell the Autobots. But the trip back to base takes him an exhausting four hours - as he continues to backtrack and go in different places for fear of being tracked (he wasn't). Log session ending at 17:12:52 on Sunday, 14 October 2018.